onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Cat Pirates
25,000,000.| captain=Kuro; Jango| |}} The Black Cat Pirates are a crew of pirates headed under Kuro, and then Jango, then back to Kuro. Part in the Story Three years before the present storyline their captain Kuro desired to leave his life of piracy by faking his own death, leaving Jango, his first mate, as captain. It was then he pretended to be washed up on shore of a local town where the father of a rich girl called Kaya found him, and he was nursed back to health by the family. He then took the identity of Kurahadol the butler, presumably murdered Miss Kaya's parents then looked after her when she fell sick soon afterwards. He then asked Jango to help his scheme to gain the life he desired by stealing Miss Kaya's fortune.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapters 25-26 and Episode 10, Kuro discusses the details of his plan with Jango. The plan was for his old crew to strike the local village. Under the chaos of the attack, Jango would hypnotise Kaya to sign a will leaving Kuro all of her family's wealth then kill her, with everyone thinking she was a victim of the pirate attack. Since he had three years to build up a respectful reputation, no one would find it odd that everything was left to him. Unknown to his crew, however, Kuro was also intending to kill all of them as well.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 38 and Episode 10, Kuro reveals his true intentions to his old crew. After Usopp and Luffy overheard Kuro explaining the plan to Jango, Usopp tried to warn everyone in town, but Klahadore's reputation and Usopp's tendency to lie led them to not believe him. Thus, the Straw Hat Pirates took it upon themselves to protect the village. Through a difficult battle, Luffy managed to keep up with Kuro's insane speed and defeat him, and at the same time Usopp managed to protect Kaya from Jango. Afterwards, the crew, sans Jango, fled the island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 5 Chapter 40 and Episode 17, The Black Cat Pirates leave after their captain is defeated by Luffy. Left behind, Jango set off on his own, and through a series of events, had his criminal record erased and joined the Marines under Captain Hina. Crewmembers Crew Strength Most of the crew is weak and easily defeatable. Aside from their captain they have little strength as a whole. Jango, Buchi and Sham were the only other crew members aside from Kuro himself with any real fighting ability. The crew mostly relies on being hypnotised by Jango into having immense physical strength in addition to the schemes of their cunning captain. Other Information Every member of the Black cat Pirate crew has a cat theme, for Kuro, this is in his weapons, the Cat Claws and his stealthy speed and agility. Jango is the only member that does not represent a house cat. He is depicted as a sphinx because of his striped beard. Most of the other members have their hair in a cat ear style. Related Articles *Captain Kuro *Jango References Site Navigation Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Pirate Crews